Various forms of saw attachments and apparatus designed for use in conjunction with various types of saws have been heretofore provided to enable a saw to make a constant radius arcuate cut in a workpiece. However, these previously known attachments have for most part not been readily adaptable for use with band saws as well as jig saws and have been difficult to use and not readily adaptable to various different makes of saws.
Examples of previously patented circle cutting attachments or saws are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,157,310, 2,720,897, 2,766,784 and 2,801,652.